


Hot Tub

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drabble, Hot Tub, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “I can’t believe this place had a hot tub.” Alexander commented, leaning against the side of the tub.





	Hot Tub

“I can’t believe this place had a hot tub.” Alexander commented, leaning against the side of the tub.

“I know.” Hugo agreed, shuffling closer to him. Alexander smiled, putting his arm around Hugo. A flash of movement in one of the hotel’s windows caught his eye. An elderly woman was peering at them through the window, frowning. In response, Alexander leant over and kissed Hugo on the cheek. 

“I love you.” He murmured, as the woman’s frown deepened. 

“I love you too.” Hugo replied, as the woman finally turned away, leaving them to enjoy the hot tub in relative peace.


End file.
